


Building Energy

by WindupChronicle



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M, fluffy pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindupChronicle/pseuds/WindupChronicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji and Kaworu have a duet that lasts from the music room to kissing in the apartment hallway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building Energy

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to start off the third chapter of Don't Be Afraid, but for some reason it didn't feel right and that got me in a block for ages. Looking back now, I still think the writing is'nt bad so I'm posting it as a stand-alone rather than as part of the main series.

Despite Kaworu’s repeated assurances about how good he sounds, he knows Shinji is still worried about the way he plays. But a text from Shinji arrives halfway through his afternoon lab, asking if Kaworu would like to duet later, and Kaworu knocks over a test tube rack in this enthusiasm to reply.

Kaworu makes for the music hall as soon as the lab ends, but when he reaches the studio Shinji is already there, his cello propped between his legs and his bow perfectly positioned. Shinji’s face lights up at the sight of him, and Kaworu can feel the warmth of his gaze. “Kaworu!”

“I’m sorry, my lab just finished.” Kaworu says as he walks up and pulls the piano bench out. “Were you waiting long?”

“Oh, no,” Shinji says. For some reason his face turns red as he says this. “I mean, it’s not your fault. I came here early on purpose.” His blush deepens as Kaworu lifts an inquisitive eyebrow, but he doesn’t offer an explanation. “You—you should sit down at the piano.”

The situation is confusing, but not distressingly so, so Kaworu lifts the piano lid and takes the keyboard cover off, folding it to the side. But his fingers have barely touched the keys when Shinji starts playing a low, sweet tune, a sound that curves knuckles against Kaworu’s spine.

Kaworu stills, mesmerized by the sweep of Shinji’s hands and the look of concentration on his face. The song continues, growing deeper and richer and vibrating through the air into his bones. As a note draws itself into the air and holds, Shinji looks up and an electric jolt runs through Kaworu as their eyes meet. Shinji is still blushing, but his eyes are dark and gleaming, filled with an emotion that crackles through the music around them, and Kaworu finds himself holding his breath.

Shinji looks down occasionally at his cello, but the unspoken current between them never breaks even as the notes of his cello begin to fade and the song softens, dwindles into almost silence.

Kaworu starts playing then, ripples of low, languid keys as he plays at a rhythm that’s leisurely but deliberate—hands almost caressing, moving across the white body of the keyboard with slow care. Shinji joins him and the sounds of their instruments are separate at first, and then entwine. Each note they play is an invitation for the other to respond, a tug and pull almost like a dance, each step leading them closer.

When their duet ends it’s different from when they’ve played before. Before, there had always been an air of finality to it, of sweat and satisfaction and smiles exchanged for a job well done. But this is definitely far from over. This is a prelude to something else.

“We should get dinner ready.” Shinji stands and starts to pack up his cello, his back to Kaworu. “It’s almost five.”

Kaworu doesn’t remember what he said exactly, but it must have been some statement of assent because later they’re walking back to Shinji’s apartment, and Kaworu is aware of every time their hands touch when their arms brush. Shinji is, as well— it’s impossible not to see the way he stills for half a second, the light blush on his cheeks.

They get back and Shinji is saying something about cooking, about steaming the pike and boiling some taro for a stew. Kaworu says nothing but when his fingers come up to entwine with Shinji’s Shinji stops speaking as well. They look at each other and Kaworu will never tire of this, seeing the details that make up Shinji’s face—the structure of his bones, the colour of his eyes.

Shinji swallows, and the lines of his throat shift so wonderfully that Kaworu can’t help leaning forward and pressing a feather light kiss to the skin on his neck. Shinji gasps and Kaworu directs his kisses upward, catching the edge of Shinji’s jaw before their lips meet. Kissing Shinji makes something hot and exciting flare up, like what was in Shinji’s eyes as he was playing the cello, and Kaworu can’t help pressing forward then and nudging Shinji’s mouth open.

Shinji doesn’t taste like anything; he tastes like sensation, the warmth of his mouth and the curl of his tongue and the desire to get closer. Before they break apart Kaworu can’t help worrying Shinji’s lower lip slightly with his teeth, and the other boy groans, the sound running down Kaworu’s spine.

“Kaworu,” Shinji whispers between the minute space of their lips, and that’s all the impetus they need to start kissing again, hands untangling to grasp at each other. The kiss is harder and hungrier, their desires melting against each other and want radiating from them. Oh, and Kaworu wants. He wants so many things he never could have dreamed of, the hard press of Shinji’s lips against his and the feel of Shinji’s body; the heat and sensation of Shinji’s mouth and the perfect curve of his cheekbones; he wants all that, and more.

A shiver of electricity runs through Kaworu as Shinji’s tongue flicks against his lower lip. Everything about them now is heat, and lips, and teeth, tracing over each other and trying to get even closer. When Shinji’s hand grabs a fistful of his shirt Kaworu acts instinctively. He presses himself so desperately to Shinji that they end up stumbling until Shinji’s back is against the wall and Kaworu is against Shinji. With a solid anchor beneath them it’s so much easier for Kaworu to thread his fingers through Shinji’s hair so they can kiss harder; for Shinji to pull at Kaworu so tightly that their hips bump together and the creases in their clothing match.

Then Shinji's hands slide down to where the waistband of Kaworu's jeans rises up to meet his shirt and they anchor themselves and Shinji _thrusts_. Their hips meet and a strangled cry makes its way out of Kaworu's throat before he can stop himself.

" _Shinji_ ," Kaworu pants out; he’s almost feverish in his desperation for Shinji to touch him. Kaworu lifts his hips and grinds the fronts of their jeans together so Shinji's breath expels in a cry against Kaworu's neck and the feel of it sends heat shooting down his spine.    

Their bodies rock together as their outlines melt into one; all Kaworu can feel around him is Shinji, a frantic mix of breath and skin as they kiss and separate and kiss again. Shinji tightens his hands around Kaworu’s hips and lifts his off the wall; a frantic, messy melody played out against the hard grind of their bodies. _Oh_. Kaworu is nothing and everything all at once, just skin and blank white sensation. _Oh._ Oh _—_

One moment they align perfectly with each other, at the point of perfection and hardness and pressure, and Kaworu presses forward and moans as everything comes undone inside him. He’s blinded by sensation as the heat that had been tightening in his body finally unfurls and it feels so good he can’t think, can barely even breathe.

Shinji’s breath hitches in a way that fractures every thought in Kaworu’s head as he presses the front of his jeans against Kaworu’s thigh--Shinji’s fingers dig into his shoulders and his entire body tenses like a gyroscope as his eyes close and his mouth slightly opens. Kaworu takes this chance to capture it in a messy, loose-lipped kiss and Shinji kisses back, their tongues gliding against each other as the tension slowly leaves their bodies.

They don’t stop even as Shinji’s hands relax to cup Kaworu’s jaw and their movements become slowed and sleepy, cradled gently against each other and simply basking in each other’s warmth. Kaworu kisses him again, feeling the shortness of Shinji’s breath and the heat of his lips. He draws away, but only slightly so their foreheads still touch, and their eyes are meeting each other. Shinji looks at him with a gaze that Kaworu can almost feel, soft touches at the sides of his face and warmth spreading from head to toe.

Their hands clasp together. “Let’s get cleaned up.” Shinji says, still out of breath. Kaworu nods and follows Shinji down the hall; he still hadn’t regained any breath at all.


End file.
